


Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: For the SOFA challenge. This was inspired by [info]lamardeuse' background story on [info]aurorbabe in [info]hp_dungeons. (Gosh the notes are longer than the drabble.)</p><p>[New note:  I wrote this in late 2003]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the SOFA challenge. This was inspired by [info]lamardeuse' background story on [info]aurorbabe in [info]hp_dungeons. (Gosh the notes are longer than the drabble.)
> 
> [New note: I wrote this in late 2003]

Perfect.

Breathtaking.

Beautiful.

Perfectly proportioned. The sculpture pulsed with life.

The urge to touch was overwhelming.

Reaching toward the angular hip, Harry caught his breath.

The long fingers that rested on the hip moved – slowly – to cover his.

Looking up, he was transfixed by the sightless eyes that seemed to see right into him.

"It responds to your magic Harry" murmured Tonks, "to your desires. That is it's magic."


End file.
